Jacob Black my true angel
by wolf13girl
Summary: The day we first met, is a day I will never forget. N/A (Bits and pieces based off the book mostly my own story though).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The day first met.**

_The day we first met, is a day I will never forget. That day started out like almost any other ordinary day. I got up and got ready for a long day at school. I was not looking forward to sitting in class all day. School started like every it did every other day. The kids in first period were loud and extremely noisy. Inconsiderate of others and how they may possibly be attempting to do their work. Second period started off the same way. Until randomly a new kid walked into class. Not new to the rest of the students, just me I guess. I heard everyone call him jake or jacob. Later on I heard him say his name was Jacob Black. The Jacob Black that is,i've heard of him before. Just never thought I would actually see him. _

_He hung out with Sam Uley, Sam's my brother. I remember seeing jacob around the reservation when I was little. This is the first time I've saw him since I've been back though. See I moved to South Carolina with my mother when I was 4. Now that i'm 16 I'm back on the reservation for a little while. I wasn't looking forward to it but now I think I might enjoy. _

_I've been home for about four months, yet this is the first time I've saw jacob. I remember hearing Sam say the other day that jake would be back from Canada soon. At that time though I couldn't think of who this jake really was. Now I feel stupid, well not stupid but just dumbfounded. _

_I sat there in algebra 2 watching jake attempt to do his work, he was a senior what was he doing in this class? I pondered that question for awhile. Then I randomly started thinking of how perfect he looked. His dark short cropped hair. His chocolate looking eyes that same tribal tattoo my brother has. He looked to perfect to be living on the reservation. He looked like an angel. _

_After rudely being interrupted from daydream, I looked up to see who bumped into my desk. It was no other then jake, I started blushing like a red tomato. Feeling as if he could read my thoughts going on through my mind. He then apologized. His voice so angelic and heavenly. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe he remembered my name. Not that Alyssa was a difficult name to remember, I was just love struck. I never would of thought Jacob Black would know my name._


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Jacob Black not so mathematical.**

_So it was twenty minutes left until lunch, I was still lost in my own little world. The little world who only after thirty short minutes now consist of Jacob story I know. I would of never thought I would be sitting here thinking about jacob like this. When I was four I used to literally hate his guts. He irritated me how him and same would never let me play with them. Those two were always different and not in a terrible way. They were just unique I guess. I just wonder how things are now. I've heard Sam talk about jake here and there. Sam's so concerned with Emily I can't imagine how he has time for anyone else._

_I heard someone bang on my desk. I looked up again and see jake this time this time though he had his notebook in his hand. I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth finally I spurted out "Can I help you?" He gave me a weird strange look, then he said " I need help catching up on my work". I was stunned that he was asking me for help. I always thought he was the next Einstein. Why would he need my help, I wasn't even able to hardly do my own work. I agreed though to go to his house after school to help him. I was nervous and scared yet at the same time I was extremely excited. I had a whirl wind of emotions._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Study study study...or not!**

**_ Alyssa's pov_**

_Finally the bell rang, I guess I was so nervous I didn't realize the time. So I grabbed my things and started walking to my car. The whole drive home I couldn't get Jacob out of mine. I wasn't sure if he saw me the way I saw him though. It made me second guess my feelings about him. As soon as I reach our yard my doubts faded. I instantly ran out of my car and darted straight to my room. I started throwing clothes on my bed. I couldn't seem to find anything I wanted to wear. __**Knock Knock.**__ After hearing the banging on my door Sam walked in. He was in a rage screaming and shouting. Finally through his ranting I heard him say that Jacob was going to be here in a few minutes.____I started panicking that's when Sam grab my shoulders. Then he said" I forbid you and Jacob to hang out". I instantly grew furious. Why would he care if Jacob and I hung out?... He left out of the room, I still continued to get ready. I finally decided on a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _

_When I heard Jacob at the door I immediately ran towards it. Not ten seconds after I got there Sam was hovering over me. Why would he care if Jacob and I hung out. He spends every waking moment with Emily anyway. It made no sense to me once so ever! Sam quickly grabbed Jacob and pulled him to the side. Typical Sam I guess why was he so concern about me and Jacob hanging. I get that Jacob is his friend it still makes no sense though. I went and grabbed my Algebra book and sat on the couch. I started setting up some of the homework problems. Then after five minutes they both came into the living room. _

_I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Jacob though. He looked a thousands times better than earlier at school. He walked over and sat on the couch by me. He kept staring at Sam who was sitting in the couch across the room. Sam had a death stair on us like he was watching his prey. I understand I'm his little sister but still he's so overly protective. I started explaining the work to him. It was weird because he did the work faster than me. I honestly couldn't believe he actually needed help. There were some problems he had to explain to me. _

_After our homework finish I went into the kitchen to grab some cookies. He followed me into the kitchen he sat down at the table. We sat there making small talk for what seemed like a century. In reality it was only ten minutes. _

_" Why did you move to South Carolina in the first place". - Jacob _

_" Because my mom got a job there and I felt more comfortable with her then around my dad and sam"._

_"How did you like living there compared to living on the reservation"._

_" I enjoyed it very much but I miss my family here. At the same time I made a bunch of friends"._

_"So why did you move back?"_

_" Because my mom moved to Virginia with my aunt. I just really missed being here on the reservation. Also she thinks me and Sam should spend more time together. Especially with him and Emily getting married. I guess it's something I shouldn't miss"._

_"How are you liking the school on the reservation? The students very different to what your use to I bet."_

_" They're somewhat different, they're all mesmerized by you though. I like the school here better though"._

_" Oh, and you're not mesmerized by me, not even a little."_

_" No, I'm definitely not. I can't seem to understand what's so fascinating." OMG Alyssa why did you just lie. You should just came clean to him. Sure he would just thought of it like he does everyone else. I felt so stupid for being so ignorant and so mean. _

_He was quiet for a few minutes then this weird smirk came across his face._

_" Then I guess Sam has no need to worry about us studying together. Also he can quit eaves dropping from around the corner"._

_I just gave him a weird look then I saw sam pop up from around the corner. He looked as if he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _

_Sam then insisted that it was time for Jacob to leave so that we could have dinner. I thought it was rude but at the same time I was still mad at myself._

_Jacob got up and walked towards the door. I walked right behind when he stopped at the door I felt like apologizing for what I had said. He didn't give me time to do it though. Out of nowhere I felt his arms wrapped around me. I wish he wouldn't have let me go out of that hug. It felt absolutely amazing! _

_" I bet that changes your mind!" jake_

_Before I could respond he walked out of the door and got into his car. My heart sunk instantly into my stomach. I just wanted to run out to his car and tell him not to go. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four~ A nightmarish night~**

_When Jacob left I felt a sudden emptiness start to take over my emotions. I just felt blah... I honestly just felt like being alone. Sam on the other hand refused to realize that. His presence just seemed to irritate me. He was the reason for things not going the way I wanted them. He evoked so much fear in me. As much as I wanted to tell him that I couldn't being myself to doing that. I guess deep down I knew it was truly my fault. I would've just came out and said how I feeling. I just back down because of my fear of rejection. A fear I wish I could just overcome. What if I never get the courage to tell him how I feel. Why would it mater anyway._

_I spent the night pondering the ideal of whether to tell Jacob or not. Finally exhaustion settled in my body and I got a few hours of sleep. It felt as if as soon as I fell asleep the alarm clock went off. As usual as soon as the alarm went off Sam was at my door knocking. I really just didn't want to hear him this morning. It was my surprise when Emily was standing at the door instead of Sam. I was happy but at the same time not in the mood for her. I let her in my room and motioned for her to sit on the bed._

_"Good-morning Alyssa"-Emily _

_"Good-morning Emily"_

_"Sam told me about last night, what's going on?"_

_"What do you mean nothing's going on"_

_"Then why do you have a hostile attitude towards your brother. He's just trying to protect you from some things."_

_"What could he possibly have to protect me from. I was just helping Jacob study. It's not a big deal or thing to worry about."_

_"You really need to talk to your brother about this. He really needs to explain what's going on to you."_

_"Emily I have to get ready for school. Thank you though for talking to me. I guess I'll talk to him this afternoon."_

_"Have a great day at school Alyssa. Oh,there's muffins and stuff to eat on the counter in the kitchen."_

_As soon as she walked out of the door, my mind started wondering what Sam could be protecting me from. Is Jacob really that bad of a person. I know I heard he ran away from home. I just figured it was normal, what really happened. I guess I'll just Chloë and Kate when I get to school. Shoot! I almost forgot about school I had only 10 minutes to get to the school. I rushed and got ready, ran straight to my car and hurried to school. Thankfully I got there right before the bell rang. As I was walking to first period I saw Jake. The last thing I wanted to think about now. I want to run up to him and ask what Sam was protecting me from. Instead, I walked into the class room I walked right by him and he said nothing. I guess I was right he didn't see me as a significant object. I was so caught up in my own thoughts when I accidentally bumped in Chloë. _

_See, Chloë lived on the reservation to except her dad was very well-known. Their whole entire family was well-known in la-push. Also she's Emily's niece, she has to know something about what's going on with Sam. She was very knowledgeable when it came to stuff about la push. She was always gossiping and keeping me up to date with everything happening around._

_"I'm so sorry Chloë!"_

_"Your good, anyway... Good morning!"_

_We sat in our seats, thank God we had seats right next to each other! I honestly don't think I would enjoy this school without Chloë and Kate here. I wonder where Kate is this morning. After looking at my phone to see if she had texted me, I was rudely interrupted by Chloë slapping my arm._

_"You said you needed something, so come on what is it?_

_"I need to ask you something. Since you always know what's happening around here."_

_"Okay, go ahead."_

_"Emily told me this morning Sam's acting funny because he's protecting me. How could he possibly need to protect me from Jacob."_

_"Jacob?"_

_"Jacob and I worked on our homework together yesterday. The whole entire time Sam was hovering over us. Help?"_

_"I didn't know you rand Jacob were a thing. I think what Sam is protecting you from is your background your heritage._

_"Chloë, were not a thing! Heritage!?"_

_"Just ask Sam later on. It's not my place to explain this to you."_

_"Chloë come on tell me!"_

_"Not today I'm done gossiping with you!"_

_That really made me wrong and made me upset. The rest of the period I sat there thinking and wondering what my heritage could be. The rest of the day I just spent it thinking and wondering. Next thing I knew it was time for Algebra 2. Yuppie! ... Not! I so don't want to see Jacob today. On the other hand he may know what's going with Sam. He'll probably just ignore me like he did this morning... (Invisibly cloak... successful!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five ~A whirlwind of emotions and information~ **

_I walked into the class room and sat in my seat. Surprising, Jacob came and sat in the desk right next to me. I started staring at him like he was lost. He obviously was lost just this morning acted as if I didn't exist to him._

_"Good afternoon Beautiful!" Jacob_

_"Hey.." that was I all I could seem to mutter._

_"What's wrong cat has your tongue."_

_"Nope I very much have my tongue. I just thought I didn't exist to you that's all."_

_"What? Do you have some invisibility powers that the rest of us are unaware of?"_

_" This morning I walked right on by and you said nothing to me at all."_

_" Well sorry princess I was just so amazed by your beauty."_

_"Yeah, I'm sure you were. Anyway... Do you need something?"_

_"No I just thought I would come sit by the prettiest girl in this class. Scratch that the most beautiful girl in this school."_

_I couldn't help but blush. I was doubting if he really felt that way. I knew more than likely he was just being sarcastic. Still a little part of me wanted it to real. I wanted him to actually mean those things when he said them. I must have been lost in my thoughts for quite some time, because out of nowhere I felt someone slap me across my arm. _

_"Ouch!"_

_"Sorry, you just kind of looked like your were sleeping with your eyes open. You were creeping me out."_

_"You shouldn't have been staring at me. Your such a bully. I'm telling Sam he was right."_

_That seem to spark something in him. His eyes grew humongous and he got a wtf look on his face. _

_"Right about what?"_

_"He was being so protective of us last night. I guess he heard you liked to bully people smaller than you."_

_"Oops, That's what I was afraid of...Like i care if you tell Sam"_

_"We'll see then. "_

_He had a look of concern across his face. I wonder why he cared about what I told Sam. It was like Sam was his master or something. Creepy!_

_"Hey, thanks for the help last night"-Jacob_

_"No problem, you actually helped me more than I helped you."_

_"So how about we study at my place tonight."_

_"Sure but I need to go home and talk to Sam first."_

_"How about I pick you up around 5:30."_

_"Okay that sounds good."_

_"So it's a date?"_

_"Not a date! just the two of us studying algebra!"_

_**Omg**__ did he just set up a date? HE probably was joking since he was in a smart mood today. __**SMH **__This boy keeps missing my emotions up. I've only been around him for two days and I feel as if my emotions were hit by a tornado. Jacob Black I swear you seem to do something to me. he started staring at me kind of weird. I started to wonder if I accidentally said that allowed. You know he could have mind reading capabilities. He is like superhuman. No one at 18 should look like a body builder. It's not humanly possible. The bell rang and just like yesterday I ran straight to my car. I pulled up at the house, As soon as I pulled into the yard I saw Sam standing on the porch. Just the person I've wanted/needing to speak with all day._

_"Good afternoon Alyssa! We need to talk."_

_"Yes we do Sam!"_

_I walk in the door sling my backpack on the floor. Sam followed he slammed the door as if he was angry. He had nothing to be upset about. He was keeping important secrets from his little sister. He has no right in this world to be angry!_

_"Why have you lied to me Sam!?"_

_"I've never lied to you. What are you talking about."_

_"Chloë said you've kept my heritage from me."_

_"That's not important right! What's going on with you and Jacob? WHy is he calling here telling me you and him are going tonight?"_

_"My heritage my background is important! We our just hanging out to do homework! Why would you care all you ever do is spend time with Emily."_

_"Is that why your hanging with Jacob because your jealous of Emily?"_

_"I'm not jealous of Emily not one bit! Jacob is only a friend because of you! He's scared of you for some reason. He barely talked to me yesterday with you around"_

_"I forbid you two from hanging out. Nothing good will or could ever come from that!"_

_"I will do as I choose! Just tell me about my heritage now Sam!"_

_"No it's best that you never know!"_

_I ran to my room, I started grabbing clothes from my closet and putting them into bags._

_"Where do you think your going?"_

_"You won't tell me about who I am. You want to keep me from ever having something to do with Jacob. I'm gone, you should be happy since all you worry about is Emily!"_

_"That's not true!"_

_I grabbed my bags and ran before he could say anything else. I jumped in my car and drove straight to Jacob's. When I pulled up into his yard I started crying. I must've been there for quite a while, because out of nowhere I see Jacob open the passenger's side door. He just sat there rubbing my back. He kept saying that it would be okay don't a few minutes I calmed down. I turn towards him and just mumbled the words thank you. He suddenly wrapped me up in a hug. It felt so nice he felt so warm and it felt safe._

_"Alyssa sweetie what's wrong?"_

_Did he just call me sweetie. That made a smile go across my face but I wiped it away before he could notice._

_"Sam's just being controlling and I can't take it so I left. He refuses to tell me about my background well our background I guess."_

_"You know what if that's why your crying then why don't I tell you. I know your brother wanted to keep you from this forever."_

_"Okay, Thank you Jacob. Sorry for all the nonsense and uncalled for drama fit."_

_"Don't apologize beautiful, I'm here anytime you need a shoulder to cry on."_

_**Omg**__ did he just call me beautiful twice today. :) _

_"Alyssa let's go inside and I tell you any and every thing you want to know. "_

_He walked around to my door and grabbed my hand. We walked into the house hand in hand. We went and sat on his bed and he wrapped his arms around me. _

_"I'm here if any part of this story gets scary confusing or upsetting,okay?"_

_"Okay Jake."_


	6. Big Bad Wolf (JPOV)

**Chapter Six ~Big Bad Wolf~**

**JPOV**

_My heart sunk into my stomach when I saw her sobbing in her car. I walked around to the passenger's side door and got in the seat. It really hurt me seeing her like this. I just started rubbing her back and telling her it would be okay. Finally she stopped crying. When she told me Sam has kept the wolf stuff in the bag I knew I just needed to tell her. Some one had to stop her from crying it was miserable! I can't stand her being in pain. Which is weird we've been around each other for just two days. Yet it feels like a life time, I feel like I'm falling for her. She's so beautiful and absolutely sweet! After talking her into going into the house we went to my room. We sat there on my bed for a while with her just in my arms. I loved this just peace and quiet with her in my arms. I wanted it to last forever but I knew she was ready for me to tell her about the Quillette heritage. I know she's going to freak out but I can't watch her cry over this anymore._

_" Are you ready? I promise you this isn't something you want to know."_

_"Yes Jacob I'm sure."_

_"Okay, Quilletes are an Indian tribe. We've been here for quite some time. We worshipped wolves unlike many Indian tribes. 200 years ago we found out we were the only ones living on the reservation. Near buy in what is now called forks lived the cold ones. The cold ones were monster." She clenched onto my arm._

_"They never slept they fed on human flesh." _

_"Jacob stop trying to scare me!"_

_"I'm just telling you the truth. I told you this isn't something you want to know."_

_"Are you serious, if so keep going."_

_"Anyway... One day a cold one attacked the reservation. She attempted to kill our leader but was saved by his third wife. She sliced her arm to save her husband. We later found out that we were shape shifter's. "_

_She gave me a crazy look. I honestly did not want to tell her I was a wolf. She would think I was crazy or if she believed be she might think I'm a monster._

_"We mostly turn into wolves." I paused for a minute._

_"Me and sam and the rest of the guys our werewolves."_

_She remained extremely quiet. I mean if a pin dropped you would have heard it. She reacted differently then I would have thought. Instead screaming that I was crazy she climbed into my then looked up at me and gave me a very angelic smile. I just wanted to kiss her but I decided to wait._

_"Your not mad or upset are you beautiful?"_

_"No. Why didn't Sam just tell me this?"_

_"He probably felt like I did like you would over react like some people do"_

_"So you really turn into an actual wolf?"_

_"Yep a mean nasty wolf."_

_"I think that cool."_

_"You know your absolutely amazing!" _

_I then leaned in and kiss the top of her forehead. She responded by kissing my cheek. _

_"Jake, I have a question."_

_"Yeah princess what is it."_

_"Why does a guy as amazing as you not have a girlfriend. Is it because of the wolf thing?"_

_I wish she wouldn't have ask that question. Should I tell her I imprinted on her? Should I tell her about bell how she took my heart and crushed it into pieces. How about until two days ago I felt like I didn't have a heart or soul anymore. I wanted to tell her I imprinted on her, But how could I do that. She doesn't know what that is. I could just wait a few months. **Ding Ding** We have a winner!_

_"See princess I've been really busy with the wolf thing. Plus these girls around here aren't into me for the right reasons."_

_"So I guess that means I've got a shot." _

_Oh sweetheart you already have me, I wanted to say that so bad but I kept it in my mind._

_" You can sleep here tonight if you'd like."_

_"Thank you Jacob"_

_I just wrapped her up into my arms and we laid there and fell asleep. It was so mind-blowing having Alyssa laying in my arms asleep. She resembled an angel laying there sleeping so peacefully. This girl just doesn't know how I much I care for her...Atleast not yet._


	7. Good Morning Beautiful (JPOV)

**Chapter Seven Good morning Beautiful. (****_JPOV)_**

_I woke up with her beautiful body in my arms. I couldn't help but smile while watching her sleep. She looked like a fallen angel. I didn't want her to wake up. I knew though I needed to wake her up for school. Maybe school wasn't a good idea for today. She may want to just stay home all day... Hmmm... That would be so nice. I kept contemplating whether to wake her up or not. Finally I lightly shook her body. She looked up at me with the biggest and most beautiful smile I've ever seen. _

_"Good morning Beautiful! How did you sleep, you looked so sweet when you were sleeping."_

_"Good morning Jakey. I slept good, actually the best sleep in a while."_

_"Do you feel like school today,we can just stay here today if you like."_

_"I think just staying here would be best today. I don't know I'm just not really in the mood for school or anyone today."_

_"Not even me?" I gave her a cute little puppy face. That's when she wrapped her arms around my neck and layed her head on my chest. That's when I knew today would definitely be an amazing day. I wrapped my arms around her body and pressed my lips to her forehead._

_"I don't you probably don't want to hear this, but Sam called last night freaked out. I let him know you were staying here for as long as you wanted. I also told him that I shared the Quillette legend with you. 'Of course he was in no way happy with me. So there's a possibility he'll be by later, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. It's all up to you princess. I just want to see you happy." _

_She just looked up at me and smiled and tightened her grip around my neck. I was scared though I might have freaked her out some. She took me by surprise by kissing my cheek. Then she cuddled up closer to me. If only she knew how amazing she was. How she made so happy for the first time in two years. This was the first time I've ever felt loved. To bad she didn't know this. This girl was an angel and she didn't even realize it at all. _

_"I guess I have to eventually talk to him. It's just I know Sam to well , I just don't feel like hearing him yell and fuss today. Thank you though, I know he was probably in one of his moods last night. You are really one amazing friend."_

_Friend did she really just say a friend? I guess it's a start but it hurt me a bit inside. I know its been only three days, but I would think she would realize I really care about her. Way more than a friend, I guess I shouldn't get upset she knows nothing about imprinting. Meaning she would never be able to tell that last seeing her so upset made me feel as if I was dyeing. Seeing her beautiful smile this morning made feel as if I was on Cloud 9. _

_"Alyssa you'r even more amazing. Maybe you should get some more sleep. I'll be right here the time, I promise nothing will hurt you." I then kissed the top of her forehead. She kissed my cheek again. It felt so nice to know she would be in my arms all day. All day, Then I remembered I was supposed to help Paul with his science project today. Oh well, he can wait. I have my angel here with me the rest of the world can wait. It was only a few minutes and she was back to sleep. I just layed there watching her sleep all-day almost. She woke up three hours later. I was in the kitchen making lunch and the next thing I know I felt her little arms wrapped around me. Then she kissed my cheek. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Making some lunch. Are you hungry?"_

_"Yep a bit."_

_I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. I just held her for a few minutes. She was sitting at the table looking at a magazine. I almost burnt the macaroni because I couldn't stop watching her. I quickly grabbed the plates and put the food on the plate and put it on the table. She looked up at me and smiled. That smile always seems to melt my heart._

_"I hope you like macaroni."_

_"Yepp, It's my favorite."_

_Could she get any better. This is when I'm glad imprinting exist. Now I regret ever wanting to never be able to imprint. I would have never went after Alyssa. At first she looked like a plain girl. Now I see there's way more to her then you would think. I need to get the courage up to tell her how I feel. She's way beyond anything bella could be. I hate even thinking of bella at all. It just gets me upset._

_"Jakey is something wrong?" She asked then grabbed my hand she looked so concerned._

_"Oh nothing's wrong princess. Do you want more to eat?"_

_"No I'm full, thank you. It was really good."_

_I really need to completely get bella out of my mind. She isn't worth loosing Alyssa she's more to me then bella could ever be._


	8. Bye-Bye Bella!

Its been three months since everything happened with bella. I've been so upset and depressed over Bella lately. I wanted to stay gone forever. Sam on the other hand suggested i come back and get back to school. I was'nt to excited about that, well that was until I saw Alyssa. I remember her when we were younger, she would try to follow me and sam around constantly! Sam would always run her away. Its silly to me now, I don't ever want to let her go.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that it surprised me when the phone had rang. It was Sam again, he was worry about Alyssa. I don't see why though he is the one who brought this upon hisself. I quickly silenced the phone before it woke Alyssa up. She looked so beautiful laying there in my arms sleeping.

My mind kept wondering back to what happened between Bella and I. I felt so bad though thinking about that,I had alyssa laying in my arms and Bella kept coming ton my mind. Why does Bella seem to always put me in pain. Everytime I become happy she has to ruin it for me. I deserve to be happy, she seems to be happy with that bloodsucker. Why can't I be happy with Alyssa. Alyssa is normal and she is the most amazing person I've met. My dad absolutely adores her, I'm no doubt in love with her! I just hope that soon I'm strong enough to tell her this. Maybe until then she'll have the courtesy to not fall for someother guy. _That thought just infruiated_ me.

I just layed there thoughtless for a few mintues. Then I felt something on my cheek, I opened my eyes and I saw Alyssas' lips pressed against my cheeks. I instantly started to blushed. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, I kissed her lightly on her forehead. Her smile seems to always make my heart melt. I cupped her face in my hands, I leaned in and started to kiss her. I was so scared she would push me off but instead she kissed me back. I was on cloud 9! I now know for sure she is absolutely my girl for sure now!

Alyssa was finally the one thing that made Bella go, Bye-Bye! I automatically started thinking this girl is my forever! I no longer have to worry about Bella putting me in pain again!

Hopefully this means she is falling for me aswell!


End file.
